Requests: Oneshots
by rastia
Summary: you can request what oneshots you want, more details inside! Make sure to leave the name of it too.
1. intro

Leave requests in the feedback section, so a plot or a story line, characters and anything else you want. Dont be shy, everything is fine. SO comment!

Thank you all


	2. Oneshot 1 New job?

Here's the first one-shot I'm so excited! This one is what I thought of myself, the next one will be a request and that's how it will alternate. Give me feedback and request more to give me motivation to write the next one. That's how it'll work! Hope you all enjoy and even **If you don't like this one, come back for more because they will all be different.**

One-shot #1: _You got me a new job?_

No one's POV:

Rousseau's. The place people went too to drown their sorrows in alcohol. Where they went too flirt with women in hope to receive something in return. Where people went to think, to meet up with people they cared about, to have time by themselves or simply to be a complete ass and get drunk for a good night out. It's no secret that everyone admired the blonde beauty who worker there. She was kind but strong and no one could take advantage of her. She was intelligent and people couldn't get enough of her. But of course it wasn't easy to get close to her. The bar wasn't an ideal place to talk to random strangers trusting them completely. Camille was always careful and simply told people who were trying to get close with her that she was there for her job and nothing else. Unless of course an actual friend walked in, in that case she would chat with them.

However sometimes things can go awfully wrong in a bar. Especially with supernatural's lurking around. But sometimes it was humans who got into scraps and things get twisted. Everyone always wondering why Cami never quit her job. OF course she needed the pay to pay for her rent and for school but really, any place would love to have her as an employee. Camille was always calm when a fight broke out and when a drunk man walked up to her and slurred insulting things such as, "Want to come to my place to have some fun baby?" While Cami is too busy staring at the wedding ring on his finger as he continues to talk her up.

Davina, Marcel, Elijah, Hayley and Rebekah all tried convincing Cami to quit and get another job. But every time they all got shot down with Camille simply saying "The job I have no is fine. Thanks." And nothing else. Not an explanation as to why she doesn't want to leave.

But no one knew. Except Camille and _him_ of course.

 _He_ didn't know that Camille knew about it. Cami decided confronting _him_ would hurt his ego and he would straight out deny it. So instead she pretended as if she didn't know a thing. She pretended she didn't smell his cologne when he used his hybrid speed to run past her so she wouldn't see. She pretended she didn't see his shadow behind her while she walked home. She pretended not to hear him compelling men he knew would be trouble, to walk away and not come back.

Klaus Mikaelson was protecting her.

He wasn't there 24/7 obviously, he did have a life. But whenever something went wrong he was there. It was like his 6th sense. He was there to make sure she was alright and when things settled he would leave. He walked behind her most nights since she got off at 2 AM and Klaus wasn't going to make her walk alone. He knew how twisted people could be, considering he was one of those twisted people. It was almost like they're unspoken routine to do this on most days.

Klaus knew she knew. But she never brought it up on their chats when they met up or on the phone. Even texting. He wanted her to know he was looking after hew without saying anything. Klaus isn't exactly the sappy type. So it was they're unspoken language, both knowing they were okay with what was happening. That is until Klaus realized he was coming into Rousseau's more often. More fights breaking out as the weeks progressed and more men muttering filthy comments about Cami. _His_ Cami.

He had enough when 3 incidents happened in one day. Klaus punched the wall in frustration making a note to get someone to fix the whole in the wall. He had already thought of other jobs but nothing seemed to fit Cami. He refused to see her working in a bookshop knowing she'd get bored, a school cafeteria with bratty kids and even a spa where she would have to rub people's feet. He refused to see her working in any of those positions. SO he decided to search for jobs the old fashion way, on the internet. He scrolled through pages on his phone hoping to find a job that would be perfect. Finally he came across a café who needed someone to work the cashier and make drinks. Klaus smiled and thought it was perfect. She would still talk to people and do almost the same thing with her hands, make drinks and get money. However with a different crowd of people who wouldn't cause as much trouble.

Klaus mentally scanned the address in his head before running in super speed to the café. Klaus walked took in the atmosphere, the customers and the employees. They all seemed normal enough and was glad no Supernatural being was present. Klaus went to the back of the café too find the manager who was currently sitting in a little office looking at some papers. He clicked his pen to go in and out which Klaus quickly got annoyed off. He walked up to him threw the pen out of his hand. He grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. He looked into his eyes, compelling him to do whatever he was told. "You will hire the blonde women who goes by the name Camille, you already interviewed her and she was perfect for the job, you lost her application due to your carelessness and she forgave you. She is already you're favourite employee and you will not tolerate if anyone disrespects her." Klaus said letting him go. Then he quickly grabbed him again. "And you will pay her triple what you pay the others." Klaus said finally letting him go and turning to leave. He picked up 2 hot chocolates and left the café returning to the compound where he, Rebekah and Elijah lived. Elijah was out with Hayley, taking care of Hope for the moment.

"Dear sister, please leave the compound as they're will be expected yelling soon. Leave for your own good." Klaus said putting the hot chocolate down. He looked up and Rebekah was in front of him. "Klaus what the bloody hell are you doing now." Rebekah said sitting down on the couch. "Well if you must know, I'm not up to one of my diabolical plans." Klaus said quickly messaging Camille to come by the compound. "Camille is coming over for a chat and I intend to persuade her to leave that bar to find a job that's much more fitting for her." He continues looking up from his shoving it in his pocket. "Ah, finally you've decided to do something about it. All those bloody creeps hoping to go somewhere with her is nauseating. I'll leave only for an hour seeing as I have nothing to do. But I will tell you one thing, you should admit your feelings to the poor girl seeing as you would be lost without her." Rebekah said grinning. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Rebekah was already gone.

Klaus' phone buzzed indicating Cami had messaged him back saying "Be there in a few." Klaus decided to pass the time messaging Elijah on how Hope was doing. He instantly got a message saying there was nothing to worry about and everything was going well. Only Klaus could hope for the same as he heard footsteps on the sidewalk with his hybrid hearing and decided to greet her at the door. "Ah, Camille you look…exhausted. Klaus said glancing at her up and down. She was wearing a green loose T shirt with ruffles on the sleeves and blue jeans with converse. She had bags under her eyes as she has been coming home later than usual the past few days, which they both knew. "That's because I am Klaus and I'm using my 15 minute break on you so hurry up." Cami said letting herself in and falling back on the couch putting her feet up so she could rest. It was normal, they were close and this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Camille you and I both know I have taken a few measures to make sure you are protected. But seeing as it is taking all of time I have decided that I will take matters into my own hands and change the environment that you are in. From now on you will work at the café near your apartment." Klaus stated all at once. Cami raised her eyebrows giving a "what" expression. "You did say hurry up." He said smiling a bit his light said coming out.

"Klaus I saw this coming. But a café? I don't know, it seems to slow and boring for my taste." Cami spoke taking the hot chocolate she saw sitting on the table. "You will a just quickly and it's much safer and you'll be getting paid double what you get from the bar. I ….persuaded the manager so you've practically got the job." He said grinning proud that he's done something that isn't completely horrible like kill him already. "Take me there I want to see it for myself." Cami said getting up. Klaus looked at her for a few seconds before nodding and grabbing his car keys.

They both sat quietly, Cami flipping through radio stations to hear the latest music. When they reached Klaus reached for Cami's hand and practically dragged her inside. "See it's quite charming." Klaus stated scanning the menu. Cami stayed quiet for a few minutes takin in the atmosphere. She knew Klaus would handle anything that went wrong and if there were any problems with the job itself or the manager he would take care of that as well. He really thought this through, as usual. "Klaus I'll take the job but after a week and if don't like it, you're getting my job back at Rousseau's." Cami said looking at him straight in the eye. "Camille this isn't really up for a discussion-"

"Your right it's not." Cami said cutting him off. They were staring at each other until Klaus signed and said "Fine but if you find the managers heart not in his chest after that, don't blame it on me love." He said smirking, knowing she knew very well it was the truth. Cami immediately responded, "alright fine but this is the last time you ever black mail me again, besides I guess this is for the better." Klaus looked like he was going to cheer in victory before letting go of Camille's hand and walking back the car.

Camille was finally getting a better job which felt better for everyone. Cami was the human everyone loved and she had all kinds of supernatural's to protect her and take care of her to make sure nothing went wrong when they were not there. But everyone knew full well, she had a special place for Klaus. And even though Klaus tries to hide it, everyone knows he cares about the blonde beauty, at least Marcel, Rebekah, Marcel, Hayley, Elijah, Davina and Jack have noticed. Even Josh!

Camille smiled a little feeling special knowing a monster cared for her deeply and he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. It was twisted, comlicated and unheard of, but that's why it was special.

Camille took her phone out to see her 15 minute break ended half an hour ago. She groaned realizing she would get fired and Klaus probably distracted her on purpose with the glances and hand holding and being extra light today. She realized that was probably Klaus' plan all along and with another groan she yelled "Dammit Klaus!" With a little smile of course.

Hope you enjoyed this, if you didn't then look out for the next chapter because all of these one-shots are different. Next time I'll be writing a request so send in some if you'd like!


End file.
